


A Work Around

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, F/M, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Ogres, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Royalty, Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they're doing it, Eclipse can never seem to get comfortable with being naked. Not that Megatron minds much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work Around

Even though she and Megatron (and sometimes Lugnut too) were lovers now, Eclipse still couldn't help but to feel rather shy whenever she was naked around him. It was all in her head, but she couldn't help it. Even though they had done a lot of sexual things, she found herself incredibly shy and embarrassed when she was naked.  
  
Luckily, Megatron seemed to understand the young princess's shyness. If anything, he enjoyed seeing her slowly open up to him. He didn't mind waiting for her to get more comfortable with her naked form.  
  
Besides, he always found a work around. Much like now.  
  
They were in his study, Eclipse sitting in his lap and facing him while he sat on his chair behind the desk. She had gone in there to ask him about something, she couldn't really remember what at the moment, when he had pulled her down into his lap to kiss her hard. It didn't take long for him to pull up her dress's skirt and underskirt, ripping her underwrappings from her bottom to seat himself in her ass. All she could do was hold onto him and moan hard as she bounced up and down on his thick cock.  
  
Primus, she felt like she was on fire. It didn't help that he was attacking her neck with rough bites and kisses, drawing more moans out from her lips. It was so shameful... They weren't even married yet and they were having sex! Well, it was only anal, but it was still sex...  
  
But she knew Megatron couldn't wait to do these sort of things with her until their marriage. So they used anal sex as the work around since she had to give her vaginal virginity to him on their wedding day.  
  
His lips suddenly moved to her ear, the ogre chuckling against it. "Even though we've been doing this for so long... You're still so tight. You're squeezing me so fucking hard..."  
  
She shivered and whimpered, burying her face into his chest. It was true - they were having anal sex almost every other day. Primus only knew how many times he had come inside of her and loosened her up... And that wasn't including the times Lugnut also did the same to her whenever he was invited to join her and the king. Primus, she always felt like she was going to burst...  
  
"How tight is your pussy? Your asshole is like a vice grip... Are you feeling it that much just from your ass?"  
  
"Ah...! AH! M-Megatron...!"  
  
His hands went down to her covered breasts as his lips moved to her neck. She panted even hard when she felt his fingers roll over where her nipples were, sending hot tingle down to her womanhood. It only added to the intensity of the huge cock pounding into her butt. She was so hot and aroused and just wanted more...  
  
"I can even feel your nipples through your dress... Fucking slut. You want me to fill you up again?"  
  
"Y-Yes...! AH! OH~ M-Megatron, pl-please! F-Fill me up!"  
  
"Yes... You love my cum so much," he purred, biting her neck. "You need a feeding every day from it. You can't  _live_ without it."  
  
"Pl-Please! Please! M-Megatron, please!"  
  
"Filthy little princess," he chuckled, now thrusting hard into her.  
  
She screamed and held on tighter to him, moaning and panting hard in his ear. He growled when her muscles tightened around him. She was no doubt getting ready to cum herself. "What will I do with you? If I have to leave the castle, what will you do? Hmmm... Perhaps I'll have to leave Lugnut behind. Just to keep you happy until I get back."  
  
"M-Megatron...! O-Oh, please! Please let me cum!"  
  
He had to laugh. Who would have guessed the sweet human princess was actually a needy little whore? Who belonged only to him. Who he would take care of and satisfy. Gripping her tightly, he slammed her down onto his cock, holding her there as he filled up her ass. Eclipse threw back her head and moaned hard, her own orgasm ripping through her. He could feel her juice squirt out onto his lower stomach and her skirt.  
  
Filthy little thing.  
  
Poor Eclipse almost fell back as her ass was filled with his hot sperm. But Megatron quickly got her and brought her into a hug, patting her head and running his fingers through her hair. She trembled against him, twitching a bit as she slowly came down from her high. Primus, her butt felt like it was melting... Everything was so hot... She panted hard, trying to collect her bearings.  
  
Carefully, he stood up and lied her face down on his desk, pulling up her skirt as he pulled out of her. He could see that her fluids had stained her thighs and pussy as he watched his cum trickle out of her ass and down her legs. He pulled out a handkerchief to slowly start cleaning her up.  
  
"Are you all right, Eclipse?"  
  
"Y-Yes..." she whimpered out, shivering a bit when she felt him wipe the juices off of her. Even though he was such a beast with her whenever they had sex, he was always gentle and kind to her afterwards. It was one of the many things she enjoyed about sex with the king, making her smile a bit.  
  
Hopefully she would remember what she wanted to ask him later. For now though, she was more than content to just lie there and have him take care of her, as he always did.


End file.
